


I’ll be there for you (‘cause you’re there for me too)

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, she/her pronouns but they are out of drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Jackie is always there for Jan when she needs a shoulder to cry on, or a hand to hold.Only now, the roles are reversed, and Jan knows exactly what to say to make Jackie feel better.
Relationships: Jacki Cox/Jan Sport, Jan Sport/Jackie Cox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	I’ll be there for you (‘cause you’re there for me too)

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the friend’s theme song, I thought it was very fitting for this story!

It was the end of a long day at the drag race studios. The queens had finished recording their verses for the Madonna rusical and rehearsed their choreographies. Most of them were feeling confident, having faith in their abilities to slay the routine. But some others were still practicing in the early morning when they should be sleeping. Jackie was aware that getting three hours of sleep before another exhausting day of filming runways was not ideal, but she didn’t care at this point.

She knew that she wasn’t as strong as her competitors when it came to signing, that’s why she usually lip-synced. If she could nail the choreography, she just hoped that it would be enough to save her from being in the bottom. It had been hours and hours of doing the same moves over and over again, mouthing the words to her verse as she tripped over her feet once more. Dancing really wasn’t something she excelled at. Especially in high heels on the hotel’s carpet floors. She ended up on the ground so many times, bruises were starting to get visible on her knees. 

Jan, on the other hand, was pretty confident about her vocals and already had mastered the choreography, so she decided to get some rest, but couldn’t seem to fall asleep because her hotel room neighbour seemed to be quite noisy. She knew exactly who was in which corner of the small but luxurious hotel and Jackie’s room was right next to hers. She couldn’t help but wonder what Jackie could possibly be doing at 4 AM rather than sleeping, so she decided to go over and knock on the door gently. 

After waiting a few seconds, she realized that Jackie must not hear her over the music, so she scrutinized the empty hallways to make sure she wouldn’t attract any unwanted attention and knocked louder. This time, the door slowly opened and at Jackie’s surprise, Jan was standing there in her blue silk pyjamas.

“Hi. What are you doing?” Jan asked leaning against the doorframe. 

“Rehearsing, or at least trying to,” Jackie answered out of breath, inviting Jan to step in before they get caught breaking the rules.

“It’s 4 AM, Jackie.” Jan placed a hand on Jackie’s shoulder. “Please go to bed, you’re waking everyone up.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jackie said, feeling guilty for waking Jan up. “I’m just so scared I’ll fail. I want to make sure I remember the moves.” 

“I know that but it won’t be any use if you’re too sleepy to perform!” Jan understood Jackie’s concerns as she’s been having them too since the beginning of the competition. Only Jan always had someone to help pick herself back up and focus on what really mattered; having fun. Jackie was that to her. She was the one who’d wrap her arms around Jan’s shoulders and tell her that she’ll be just fine, bringing her comfort. 

“I’ll stay here if you want me to?” Jan asked. It was becoming a routine for them, when Jan would be too nervous to fall asleep, she’d knock on Jackie’s door and they’d just lay next to each other. Knowing that she wasn’t alone and hearing Jackie’s soft breaths turn to soft snores made Jan feel safe. Just being with Jackie made her feel like she was home. 

“I’d like that.” Jackie wished that she could be with Jan all the time. On the nights when the high energy queen didn’t come knocking on her door, Jackie felt lonely. She had stolen one of Jan’s purple t-shirts in the werkroom without her knowing so she’d always have a bit of Jan wherever she is. The smell of Jan’s lavender perfume made Jackie’s heart flutter. Perhaps she had fallen in love. 

“I’ll just go brush my teeth and get into some more comfortable clothes. You can lay down on the bed, I’ll come to join you.” Jackie told Jan before disappearing in the bathroom.

Jan settled in under the covers, wrapping herself in Jackie’s blanket. The sheets hadn’t been washed so they still smelled like her. Jan could have fallen asleep just like that, but she kept the light on, waiting for Jackie to join her.

As soon as Jackie walked back in the room, she turned off the lights and the girls exchanged goodnight wishes. 

~

After a few minutes, Jackie’s thoughts were eating her alive, keeping her from drifting off into a deep sleep. Jan could tell she was thinking too much as the other queen was tossing and turning. 

“Jackie, take deep breaths. You’re going to be alright, I’m pretty sure that whatever you do will be better than Brita’s Roger Rabbit.” Jan turned to face Jackie, the hint of sunlight shining through the hotel’s thin white curtains made it easy for them to see each other without having to turn the lights on. 

“Thank you for trying to help but there’s just no way I’ll be able to turn this out. Am I not good enough for drag race? Is that why I can’t seem to learn the easiest choreography?“ Jackie was shaking slightly, breathing so fast as her heartbeat intensified. 

“Don’t let yourself be defined over what a bunch of judges think! I know you, Jackie. I know who you really are, and to me, you’re perfect.” Jan said placing her hand over Jackie’s cold fingers, running her thumb over in an attempt to warm her up. 

“Thank you, Jan. I’m just really tired and I think it’s starting to get to me.” Jackie had been awake for so long and it’s been years since she pulled an all-nighter. Only now she had only three short hours ahead of her until the start of another day, and she couldn’t seem to fall asleep. 

“Come here,” Jan said, stretching an arm and pulling Jackie into a hug. Jackie rested her head on Jan’s chest without hesitation, and had to admit, it helped her calm down a bit. Jan held her close as she ran her fingers through Jackie’s hair. She looked so peaceful and Jan wished she could hold her like this every night. 

“I love you so much, Jan,” Jackie whispered softly. Jan could barely make out what she said but smiled like a fool as she replied.

“I love you too, Jackie.” And she knew that Jackie heard perfectly, because she shifted into another position, trying to get closer to Jan and smiling as she squeezed her hand and interlocked their fingers together.

“Now let's get some sleep, I promise you, I’m not going anywhere and neither are you. Tomorrow’s gonna be just right, I’m not letting you go home.” Jan said kissing the top of Jackie’s head and closing her eyes. They both drifted off to sleep easily, knowing that this was just the beginning of something beautiful, and they wouldn’t give up without a fight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it! It’s definitely shorter than what I usually write but maybe I’ll try to write shorter stories, more often!
> 
> Tell me what you thought about it in the comments, hearing your feedbacks really makes my day! xxx


End file.
